herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dinosaurs (Dinosaurs vs Aliens)
The Dinosaurs are the protagonist of the graphic novel Dinosaurs vs Aliens. They are prehistoric animals like the real life versions. Appearance The Dinosaurs in the graphic novel are more intelligent than in real life. They are bigger and use body language to communicate with each other. Some were necklaces and while others have tattoos. One Eye, can change the skin of his color and his skin turns red when angry. History The Dinosaurs were first seen in a stampede, running from a volcanic eruption. Scar and his clan were seen on a bridge before One Eye arrived. When One Eye arrived, Scar sends Rex to fight the warrior. Rex and One Eye clash which ended up killing Rex. One Eye snarls up the challenge and returns to this nest with his mate. Scar and his clan were seen again on the bridge but they were scared off by One Eye and his mate. In the plain, the stampede continues and they looked up seeing a UFO before running off. With the iconic scene, With Scar looking up at the UFO. The pterosaurs (realtives of dinosaurs) were seen fighting drones as the UFO inavdes. Scar and his clan ran for cover as a stampede arrives. Two drones went near his offsprings, causing One Eye's mate to destroy both drones. One Eye was pushed down the bridge and brings the drone with me. Scar and his clan were getting scanned y the drones and it cuts to the waterfalll. One Eye was able to destroy the drone ad found some land. Meanwhile, Scar and his lan are confused about this invasion. In chapter 3, Scar and his clan were seen in a forest. Scar sees a light, and he follows it. Roke sees Scar and before he can attack, Roke shoots him. Scar nearly crushed him but his brain was burnt and he collpases. The Dinosaurs try to attack but the aliens forced them to flee capturing only one dinosaur. One Eye was seen again roaring to tell his family he's here. But when he arrived, most of his family members were dead, except one offspring.One Eye was angered and roars, several dinosaurs were seen looking around in the rain. The last time we seen One Eye was when, he roared on a hill with his only son. Future In the next volume, not much is known. It's confirmed One Eye is get "Nasty", meaning he will be much more agressive. Junior, his only son, is going to be the main character of the voulme. Known individuals Herbivores: Titan Gentle Mother Scatter Horn Two unnamed Apatosaurus Carnivores: Scar (Dinosaurs vs Aliens) Sailback (Dinosaurs vs Aliens) Rex (Dinosaurs vs Aliens) Big G (Dinosaurs vs Aliens) One Eye (Dinosaurs vs Aliens) Junior and several unnamed hatchlings One Eye's mate Raptor bros (Dinosaurs vs Aliens) Unknown Dinosaurs: Unidentified Theropod (Dinosaurs vs Aliens) Unidentified Tyrannosaur Unidentified Dinosaurs Allies of the dinosaurs: Dactly Quetzalcoatlus (Dinosaurs vs Aliens) Abilites Intellgennce These dinosaurs are intelligent enough to know if there are invaders to their habitat. For example, when the aliens arrived the dinosaurs are forced to defend the Earth. Strength The big Dinosaurs are known to have brute strength. One Eye, for example, was able to take a powerful bite on Rex and kills him instantily. Gallery Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroic Species